


Strangers like me

by LadyP15



Series: Kylux AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Disney, M/M, Victorian, reluctant explorer armitage hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP15/pseuds/LadyP15
Summary: Struck with a sudden impulse, Hux cried out, “Wait! What’s your name?”The man gave him a confused look in reply. Sighing Hux tried again, “Name, whats your name?” Leaning forward he made an exaggerated gesture to his chest. “I’m Hux”.“Hux?”“Yes, Hux”.The man’s face broke into a grin almost as if he liked the way Hux’s name tasted on his tongue, as if he was testing the taste of a particular delicate fruit and found he could easily become accustomed to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent piece, not to be taken that seriously. Disney Tarzan is one my favorite movies and when I saw this mood board http://infinitelykylo.tumblr.com/post/154575281556/kylux-tarzan-au-while-on-a-reluctant-hunting-trip
> 
> I had to write it. So sorry not sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Armitage Hux couldn't decide what was worse; the unforgivable heat that hung over him like a wet blanket, the indistinguishable never ending greenery that caused him disorientation, or the fact he had got separated from his team (which he suspected was not accidental considering his own irate attitude and his open disdain for the expedition itself), or could it be the blisters that accumulated due to days of walking in this godforsaken hell hole? Whatever it was Hux found that these depressing conditions did not help with his growing anxiety and despair that they had yet to see even a hint of a gorilla habitat.

Trying not to succumb to the hopelessness of his predicament, Hux took stock of his situation. Looking around him, he realised he was widely unprepared for any survivalist tracking of any sort. He had rolled his eyes at Thanisson’s boastful stories of hand wrestling mountain lions and had shrugged off Mitaka’s suggestion of carrying a pistol. Respectable gentlemen carried a compass, a walking stick and a map. Weaponry were for the hired help. Well said, hired help had clearly abandoned him and for the first time Hux was seriously regretting not listening to Thannisson’s warnings.

His walking stick had been lost in quicksand four miles ago and his map had been used to swat at a cloud of mosquitoes and had been chucked when it had been found to be severely lacking in its usefulness. That left only his compass which was as helpful as a bow and arrow against a cannon and his felt hat which was sadly misshapen due to a downfall of rain. 

Cocking his head to the side he tried in vain to make an attempt to locate any of his missing crew members. Despite the wave of hopelessness and frustration that was threatening to consume him, Hux couldn’t help but marvel at the sheer noise of the forest. Behind his desk in Oxford, it was easy to think of the rainforest as calm oasis of potential mediation. But in reality the rustle of vines, the joyful shrieking of monkeys could easily compete with the hustle and bustle of Piccadilly Square. Hux found it mesmerizing and disturbing in equal measure. 

Simultaneously reeking of both youth and age the forest seemed to have no limitation to its growth, with its ability to produce stunning array of colorful fauna that created pungent aromas as well as massing a great deal of rotting foliage that had littered the forest’s floor  
The trees were so tall they kissed the sky and in some valleys Hux found that he could just barely see a lonely sugar white cloud drift out of view. Over the sheer volume he could hear the subtle but consistent sound of gushing of moving water. Deciding if he could locate the source, there might be a chance that it would lead him to the sea where his camp was stationed. 

Taking purposeful steps towards the sound, Hux with all the grace of a baby giraffe tried to forge a path through the dense never ending undergrowth. Finally making some headway through the wall of seemingly everlasting shades of emerald green, he stumbled into a clearing. 

Shaking off the experience and residue of vines that were clinging to his clothes, he looked around to see that he was not 20 meters from a sheer drop that led into a forest valley. Surrounded by rolling hills, Hux cursed. He traveled further than anticipated and was still a distance from the sea. Deciding the best course of action was to walk down into the valley and find a stream to follow in the hope it would lead him back to the camp.

Quickly the path seemed to slope and he soon found himself walking at a trot with his compass banging on his hip from where it hung from his well worn belt. It was right about now Hux felt that he was being watched. Taking a steadying breath he tried to nonchalantly look around without a attracting any attention. 

Not seeing anything that warned of impending danger, but still feeling a pair of eyes burn through the back of his head, Hux slowly descended into the valley. Trying to keep his trot looking casual and ignoring the thudding in his chest, Hux ears pricked slightly when they heard an odd sound of rumbling that was quickly gaining momentum and seems to be increasing in volume .

Turning to look back up the hill side, any thoughts of a predator watching him quickly fled from his mind at the sight that fell before him. Trees and foliage were quickly bowing to the pressure due to waves of mud and water that was cascading at a steady rate down the hill side. Making its way directly to were Hux stood, he could only stare in disbelief at Mother Nature’s wrath as it swept a wave of destruction down this once heavily forested hill.

Rooted to the spot Hux was sure that he would have met his mother in heaven that day, if a pair of arms hadn't hoisted him onto a swinging vine and pushed him off the side of the hill away from his impending doom. 

…….

It was the noise that woke him. The intense pitter patter and the feel of tiny raindrops dancing on umbrella sized leaves. Trying to rise out of the comforting darkness of the void, Hux attempted to remember the reason for the low wave of anxiety that seemed to be uncurling in his stomach.

Where had he been? Lost, alone and afraid. His memory flickered, snapshots of a swinging imposing silhouette, a landslide and an eye watering drop. Feeling a pounding in his head, he flexed his toes and was relieved to find no evidence of broken bones.

Squinting to avoid any pain, Hux tried to gather his bearings. He could tell he must be very high up, as the air wasn’t as muggy as it was on the forest floor and he could feel a cool breeze that surely must have come from the sea. In the chaos of the greenery situated a pair of ebony eyes speckled with shades of honey, boring into his face with open curiosity and fascination.

Scurrying to sit up and put as much distance from the body as possible. Hux felt himself starting to hyperventilate. Crouched on the balls of his feet, an alabaster skinned muscled man watched him with wonder. 

With his heart pounding in his chest and only a small flustered protest that sounded weak to even Hux’s ears. He could only watch with mounting dread as this barely clothed beast approached. Cringing and turning away as not to witness the surely predictable blow, he held his breath . 

Feeling moist breath touch his neck and a hand caressing his hair, Hux squinted to see what the creature was doing. Was he being nuzzled? Squawking in protest, Hux tried to push the man away as his hands traveled down his shoulders petting Hux’s arms and finally resting on his thighs which he squeezed with apparent delight.

Shaken out of the shock of this invasion of personal space, Hux attempted to push him away. 

“Excuse me! Excuse me..Do you mind?”

His face screwed up in concentration ignoring Hux’s spluttered protests, the man continued his investigations. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, the man gave an exclamation of surprise and delight as he could see a trail of freckles that were littered along Hux’s shoulders and down the graceful slope of his back. Playfully licking them the man chirped with pleasure when they didn't disappear. At the feeling of warm wet heat on Hux’s skin, a coil of arousal unfurled in his belly.

Clearly satisfied with his findings, the man’s face broke into a crooked smile. Letting out a sigh he lunged burying his nose in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Nuzzling him with rapture Hux could feels waves of content roll off of him and dear God was he purring?

Trapping Hux with his tree trunk thighs, he was involuntary pinned to the back of the tree. Pushing firmly on the man’s chest, Hux tried to gain some leverage and wriggle to the side, but his hands were quickly batted away and held with one hand in his lap. Cupping his face with the other hand, the man placed his forehead against his and said something that sounded like a question. 

“Would you just..Hold on..You’re too close.. I don't know what you're saying!”

Sensing his agitation, the man moved back slightly but placed Hux’s hand on his own well sculpted chest. Hux tried to quickly remove them, but was prevented when the man returned his hands to his stomach.Giving him encouraging noises that Hux interpreted as. ‘It’s okay you can touch me too’. Speaking slower with more meaning the hulking man waited patiently for him to respond.

Taking a deep breath he tried to think quickly, in a civilised setting Hux was already ten steps ahead of the game, while inferiors struggled with checkers he played chess with laughable ease. 

But in the jungle things were not as predictable, there were no checks and balances, nobody to blackmail, but that didn't mean that Hux couldn't use his brain. He could still assess a situation and come out on top.

This man did not want to hurt him if anything quite the reverse. This puppy dog hopefulness only hidd a kind of hunger that Hux’s had seen in wolves. Watching him closely the man was muttering to himself more than to Hux. Turning his hands over so his palms were facing upwards. The man stroked them with his thumb looking at them with a reverent gaze. Marked by only slight paper cuts from newspapers and correspondents, Hux supposed his own hands would feel like silk, perhaps as soft as a newborn’s compared to the well worn calloused hands that dwarfed his own.

It was a curious thrill that ran down Hux's spine, he wasn't used to this level of attention. In polite society if a gentleman wanted a tete a tete brief glances were exchanged and one only hoped they were reading the signs right or face the embarrassment of severe social faux pas or worse the unwanted attention of the authorities. But this direct focus was unnerving and at the same time made him feel embarrassed as well hot under the collar. 

Being so close meant that he could smell the man's natural aroma and found the earthy scent was refreshing, far more enticing than some suffocating aftershaves he had been forced to endure in the past. The pleasant earthy tones plucked strings of arousal in Hux’s chest as he took in the full extent of the man before him. His hair fell in waves around his face and although slightly uneven and uncut in places, it was well-maintained from grooming and washing; not greasy in the slightest.

The man was positively preening under the scrutiny. Desperate to please, perhaps touch starved he appeared harmless. Hux could work with this. He was clearly well fed, despite being starved of human contact, he had somehow shaped a life for himself. So clearly had access to food and water both of which Hux needed badly.

To emphasis the situation, his stomach gave an instant gurgle. Pausing in his constant petting the man looked down and gave an amused chuckle. Embarrassed (or why should he be when the man was only wearing a loin cloth) Hux tried to hide his mortification by folding in on himself. 

Taking his hands to prevent him from hiding the man eagerly dogged his arms and asked something, which Hux interpreted as ‘Are you hungry? I can get you something?’.

Noticing Hux’s bafflement he followed it with exaggerated motion of eating with vigorous pointing to the stomach. Hux nodded hesitantly, deciding his best chance of survival was with this man. It was getting darker now and any chance of finding the camp tonight were slowly reducing by the minute.

The man gave a sound of delight and turned to leave, reaching for one of the vines that had become tangled in the branches of the tree.  
Struck with a sudden impulse, Hux cried out, “Wait! What’s your name?”

The man gave him a confused look in reply. Sighing Hux tried again, “Name, whats your name?” Leaning forward he made an exaggerated gesture to his chest. “I’m Hux”.

“Hux?”

“Yes, Hux”.

The man’s face broke into a grin almost as if he liked the way Hux’s name tasted on his tongue, as if he was testing the taste of a particular delicate fruit and found he could easily become accustomed to it. 

The man crawled back to his original position in front of him, coming to rest on the balls of his feet with his eyes never leaving Hux’s face. Hux could see out of his peripheral vision that the man’s hand was hovering over Hux’s cheek, not quite touching but close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating from him.

The man's eyes never left Hux's face, as he bit his plush lip he murmured repeatedly “Hux Hux Hux”. His gaze was grateful almost worshipable. There couldn’t have been more than a few inches between their lips and Hux found that thought of kissing this wild man was certainly not unappealing.

With an abrupt jerk the man moved away and leapt off the tree branch and disappeared into the night. Clutching his chest Hux hadn’t realised he was holding his breath when they were filled with a dizzying flood of oxygen. Cursing he berated for not only getting distracted by a pair of inquisitive eyes, but the man still didn't even have a name.

Resolving to make amends for his blunders, Hux decided after a well deserved sleep he would be feeling more in control and less likely to fall under the spell of some amorous wild man. Feeling better that his prospects had certainly brightened from this morning, Hux attempted to snuggle into the tree and could only hope that once he was back in Oxford the whole debacle would be a laughable anecdote for his next dinner party.


End file.
